


No More Lies

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Balcony Scene, Crying, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: In attempt to earn back Lena's trust, Kara reveals she is Supergirl. Lena doesn’t take it well.





	No More Lies

It was getting late. Lena was rummaging through her desk in her old office at L-Corp headquarters, hoping to find some research she'd conducted a few years ago on dissociative identity disorder, which could prove useful now.

A tentative knock on the door got Lena's attention. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Kara in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kara walked into the office, avoiding eye contact with Lena. Her face looked sickly pale. She folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" Lena asked, terrified of what disaster may have struck.

Kara shook her head no. "I've been lying to you."

Lena dropped the files she was holding and looked squarely at Kara. "You've been lying to me?"

"Yes."

Lena came around to the front of her desk and leaned on it. She crossed her long legs and pursed her lips.

"About what?" Lena demanded.

Kara sighed a humorless laugh. "Everything."

That gave Lena more questions than answers. She stared at Kara, who was anxiously pulling her hair out of it's braided updo.

"You said you don't trust Supergirl anymore. But, I think you still trust Kara Danvers, even though she's the one who's gone behind your back more than anyone."

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want to lie to you anymore, Lena. I hate lying to you. I only ever did it because I wanted to protect you, but I realize now I did more harm than good. After all the lies your father and mother told, all the lies people tell about you, I know that there's nothing you hate more than lies." Kara said, voice cracking. "It's not fair that I've kept up this charade for so long. You're my best friend, Lena, you deserve to know the truth."

Kara took off her glasses and put them in her pants pocket. Lena raised an eyebrow, wondering what the wardrobe change had to do with Kara's confession. She also noticed for the first time what a striking resemblance Kara has to Supergirl with her hair down and glasses off.

Kara closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened them, she finally had the courage to look at Lena.

"No more lies."

Kara slowly unbuttoned her top.

The gears in Lena's mind turned as she watched her friend. Her mouth fell open in shock when Kara moved her hands away from the now unbuttoned shirt to reveal Supergirl's emblem.

Lena blinked rapidly. This had to be a dream. She'd dreamed of both Kara and Supergirl before. The stress from helping Sam must be causing her to have a strange dream, that's all, Lena told herself.

Kara stood silent and still, waiting for a response. Lena's mouth was open but she couldn't remember how to form words. Each second that past, Kara (or Supergirl?) looked more and more nauseous.

"I- I don't understand." Lena finally said.

"It's me." Kara said, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm her. I'm-"

"Supergirl." Lena whispered.

Kara looked back down at the floor. Lena felt like she'd been hit over the head.

"W- What? How?" Lena stuttered. She had so many questions.

"I'm an alien. I was born on the planet Krypton and sent to Earth when Kryton-"

Lena cut off Kara's explanation. "I MEAN HOW CAN YOU BE KARA?!"

Tears rolled down Kara's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. For all the lies, the deceit, the confusion, the breach of trust."

Lena stood up. The room was suddenly making her claustrophobic. She staggered to the balcony door and went outside.

"Lena," Kara's desperate voice echoed in the background of Lena's head. "Where are you going?"

Lena looked out at National City. The city Supergirl saved more times than she count. The helicopter ambush almost two years ago, Supergirl saved her. That was about the time she met Kara, a plucky girl who looked like a reporter at heart. It was hard to believe they are the same person. Lena tried to merge the memories of both in her mind, but couldn't.

The familiar sound of Supergirl's boots made Lena look to her right. Kara had come out onto the balcony. She was now wearing her full Supergirl suit, cape flowing with the wind. She stayed a fair distance away from Lena.

The woman before her felt so distant from the Kara Danvers that Lena knew. And yet, all too familiar. Now that Lena knew the truth, she could see the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. Kara always running off whenever something happened. Supergirl hanging out with Kara when Lena called her needed rescue. The two woman who Lena admired most, cared about most. The two woman Lena thought cared about her.

Lena swallowed. "It's really you?"

"It's really me." Kara confirmed.

"It's be you all this time? When Corben was after me? And Miner? And Cadmus and my- my mother? The biomax? Rhea? Everything? It was you? All of it?"

Kara nodded.

"I should have known." Lena mumbled to herself. "How could I be so stupid?"

Kara took a step closer to Lena. "You're not stupid."

"I AM!" Lena barked.

Kara stepped back.

"I am so stupid. For two years, I actually believed you were my friend and Supergirl was my ally."

"I am your friend and your ally." Kara insisted.

"No you're not. You're just like everyone else in my life, who lies to me, and uses me in order to do whatever the fuck they want behind my back. I bet you had a good laugh about it too. Genius Lena Luthor isn't smart enough to figure out who her best friend really is. Well guess what? I had my suspicions." Lena ranted. She was crying now too, but her tears were of anger. "I consider you being Supergirl not long after we met. How odd it was that two people who don't think I'm evil come into my life. But, I disregarded my intuition, trying to reassure myself that it was possible for two people to actually like me, despite being a Luthor."

"Lena-" Kara pleaded, but Lena paid no attention.

"I considered it again after my mother reared her ugly head again a few months ago. Supergirl flying off after saving day and then you arrive with your cute little, 'golly!'. I knew, deep down, I knew it was you. But, shrugged it off again. I told myself it couldn't be true. There's no way my best friend would would lie to me." Lena cried.

Kara looked heartbroken. "I know this secret-"

"This isn't just a secret, Kara. This is an entire world of secrets!"

Lena chocked out a sob. kara tried to get closer, to comfort Lena, but Lena threw her hands up in refusal.

"Stay away from me. I don't know you."

"Yes you do!" Kara cried.

"I don't! I don't know anything about you, because the one thing I was sure of in light of my losing trust in Supergirl, is that Kara Danvers is a person I can trust. I guess I was wrong about that."

"I'm so sorry." Kara apologized again.

Lena gripped the balcony railing, her knuckles turning white. She remembered when two hitman threw her over, leaving her to plummet to her death on the hard pavement below. Thankfully, Supergirl swooped in and saved her. 'Dropped something?' She'd asked. Lena loved how she could make the most heroic saves and the wittiest remarks. Brains and brawns.

Lena looked at the city. She could see the CatCo headquarters off in the distance. All the times she and Kara shared there, having lunch, reliving their love for boybands and laughing at stupid jokes. Kara was adorable, always making Lena laugh, showing her the world with rose tinted glasses, making her believe in pure, happy things. She also was struck by Kara's talent for reporting. The way she would seek the truth, unrelenting in the face of danger or corruption. How could that girl have been telling so many lies?

All of Lena's happiest memories were with Kara. All of her most life defining moments were with Supergirl. Now, all that was tainted by lies.

"Please say something, Lena." Kara begged.

Lena smiled devilishly. "Fine, I'll say something. No more lies, right?" She decided she might as well say what she'd been wanting to for years. "I loved you."

Now Kara stared in shock.

"You were my favorite person, Kara Danvers. My hero! The best person I'd ever met. I've always wanted to be better than the rest of my family, to finally put some good into the world, but it was for selfish reasons. I wanted people to see that I was different from Lex. It was about validation more than altruism. I was doing good things but I wasn't a good person. But then, I met you, Kara. The most kind hearted, selfless woman on Earth. I never knew a person was capable of such goodness. It was awe inspiring. I wanted to be better because of you, for you! I made myself better so that I could be worthy of your friendship and I hoped one day I might even be worthy of more."

Kara bit her lip. "Are you saying you, have feelings for me?"

"Had." Lena corrected. "Now, all I feel is betrayal."

"Lena, I love you too! I've felt the same way for a long time but I was scared to tell you. I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you lied to me everyday since the day I met you."

"Lena, please. We love each other."

"To love, you need to trust. And I can't trust you anymore, Kara." Lena said flatly. "Whatever we could have had, it can't happen now."

Kara's whole body shook. Her face was a blotchy red mess covered in tears.

Lena couldn't look at Kara. She knew that if she did, she would end up giving in and falling into Kara's arms. Forgetting about the lies and betrayal in favor of the chance for her fantasies to be true. But, she had too much self respect to do that.

"I think you should leave."

"Lena!" Kara cried.

"Fly off this balcony or use to door, I don't care. Just pick one." Lena ordered.

Kara sobbed. She wiped some tears off her face, though it didn't help much. She climbed on top of the railing.

"Goodbye, Lena." Kara whispered, looking back at Lena. She looked beautiful under the moonlight.

Lena felt her resolve faltering, but kept herself in control enough not to say anything. A second later, Supergirl had flown off. Her super speed probably had her halfway across the city by now. Lena looked in the direction of Kara's apartment building.

She whispered, "Goodbye, Kara."


End file.
